1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge magazine used, e.g., in powder charge-operated setting tool in which propellant that is contained in a cartridge is used as drive means, and which cartridge magazine includes, a carrier member having a plurality of receptacles for receiving propellant-containing cartridges, a recess formed in a flat surface of the carrier member and extending in a longitudinal direction, and longitudinal ribs provided on longitudinal sides of the recess and which limit the recess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,455 discloses a strip-shaped cartridge magazine formed of a plastic material and in which propellant-containing cartridges are stored. The cartridge magazine has a plurality of equidistantly spaced receptacles in which cartridges are frictionally retained. The receptacles are arranged in nose-shaped, projecting from one side of the magazine strip, elevations. In the receptacles, there are provided, respectively steps that serve as stops for a toric widening of cartridges so that the cartridges are formlockingly retained in the axial direction. Opposite the elevations, there are provided, on longitudinal sides of the carrier strip, bordering ribs with recesses formed therebetween.
The drawback of the cartridge magazine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,455 consists in that cartridges are not frictionally held therein any more upon a position-dependent deformation of the plastic material the magazine is formed of, and can fall out of the receptacles.
German Patent DE-16 782 02 discloses a cartridge magazine with propellants loosely stored in receptacles closed with a separable adhesive strip. The flat sides of the cartridge magazine are completely covered by the strips.
The drawback of the cartridge magazine disclosed in the German patent consists in that it can be displaced only by a special transportation mechanism. When the magazine is displaced by transportation pawls or claws of conventional setting tools an inadvertent detachment of the strip with a pawl or a claw can take place, resulting in a stoppage of the displacement.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a cartridge magazine that would insure a reliable retention of cartridges in the receptacles, preventing an inadvertent falling out of cartridges from the receptacles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cartridge magazine that can be displaced without any disturbances.